Evil twin
by Skovko
Summary: Nothing matters these days to Roman, Seth and Dean. Nothing has mattered since Devina disappeared two months ago. However, things are about to change when Hunter walks in with her by his side. Or at least it looks like her. The woman next to him claims to be someone else though.
1. It's time to play the game

Roman, Seth and Dean stood with their fists together while Rhyno slowly rolled out of the ring to join Heath that had managed to pull himself up after the beatdown they had just received.

To the three Shield members it didn't matter who they beat up. Nothing mattered these days. Nothing had mattered for the last two months since she disappeared. Nothing mattered without her.

 _It's time to play the game..._

"What the fuck does he want?" Dean sneered.

Hunter came walking out with a little smirk on his face. As always he was up to something. It was just the way he was. Everyone knew that. He eyed them all down from the top of the ramp, buying his sweet time to make them feel uneasy, before finally raising the microphone to his mouth.

"Boys, boys, boys," he said. "I get it. You're angry. I would be too if Stephanie had walked out on me in the middle of the night without as much as leaving a note."  
"You watch your mouth!" Roman yelled.  
"However, Stephanie would never do something like that. You don't do that if you truly love someone. Devina clearly didn't love any of you," Hunter said.  
"Shut the fuck up! You don't get to take her name in your mouth!" Seth yelled.

A sick laughter rumbled deep from Hunter's stomach and up through his entire body. He shook with laughter, not able to control his body language.

"I have someone I'd like for you to meet. Someone you may or may not have heard of," he said.

All three Shield members growled as Devina's song started playing. Hunter had no right in using that song. It belonged to her. However, they quickly stopped pacing and looked with wide eyes as she walked in. That hair and those eyes that shared the same hazelnut brown colour. She went to stand next to Hunter, sharing that little smirk of his with one of her own.

"Devina!" Roman snapped at the sight of her.  
"Not quite," she said.  
"What are you up to, darling?" Dean asked.  
"Darling? What a boring nickname you chose for her," she laughed. "Allow me to introduce myself since you clearly have no clue who I am. I'm not even surprised she never told you about me since we didn't get along. I am, as they would put it in cartoons and bad movies, her evil twin."  
"Twin?" Seth looked surprised.  
"She never mentioned me with a word? Not one little word? I'm glad she's gone or I would kick her ass for sure," she said. "Name's D.D., by the way."  
"What's that supposed to stand for?" Roman asked.  
"Only my true friends know," she answered.

She grinned and ran her tongue over her teeth while Hunter took a step forward to join in on the fun again.

"You look like roadkill," he chuckled.  
"What the hell are you trying to play here?" Dean asked.  
"Play? What makes you think I'm playing? D.D. came to me and asked to work with me. If anyone's playing, it's her," Hunter answered.  
"I like games," she giggled.  
"Anyway, I just wanted you all to meet each other. After all, she's your sister in law. Oh wait, she used to be. Devina left you three and I'm still having a blast about that and it's only so much better that D.D. reached out to me so I can rub in your faces everyday what you no longer have," Hunter said.

Hunter and D.D. left the stage and Roman, Seth and Dean rolled out of the ring and disappeared up the stairs. A couple of minutes later they were in their locker room trying to make sense of what just happened.

"I don't buy it for one second. That was Devina," Dean said.  
"It sure looked like her," Roman said.  
"Twins?" Seth nearly whimpered. "She even sounded like Devina. Does identical twins have the same voice?"  
"I don't think so but I'm not sure. They say the voice is the first thing you forget about someone," Roman said.  
"I didn't forget it!" Seth shouted.

He was all up in Roman's face, pushing the bigger man up against the wall. Roman just wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him in for a hug.

"I didn't forget it," Seth cried.  
"I miss her too," Roman said.  
"Why did she leave us?" Seth cried.  
"I wish I knew," Roman sighed. "I wish I knew where she is and if she's still..."  
"Don't say it!" Dean snapped.

 _Alive._ The unspoken word hang thick in the air. Both Seth and Dean knew what he had been about to say but saying it out loud made it so much more real and they weren't ready for that. Devina wasn't dead. She couldn't be dead. She was out there somewhere.

"Why didn't she tell us she had a twin?" Seth asked.  
"Maybe for the same reason she didn't tell us she was leaving," Roman answered.  
"Do you think those two things are connected somehow?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know," Roman answered. "I honestly don't know what to believe anymore. It sure looked like her but that woman was cold and almost cruel. Devina was always so warm."  
"Light and day," Seth said. "She was like the sun."  
"And whoever that was, she was darkness and night and I'm not talking about the bloody moon or stars. No light shone in those eyes," Dean said.


	2. Easier said than done

"Tag me in!" Seth stomped his foot on the apron. "Come on, Dean, tag me in!"

He was waving his hand like crazy in the air while Dean rolled around in the ring, trying to get enough air back in his lungs to crawl to Seth. A running senton from Kevin sent him straight back down on his stomach while Sami laughed with joy from his corner. A smirking Jinder jumped up next to Sami, not looking back down on Roman who he had just thrown head first into the stairs.

"Come on, Dean!" Seth shouted as loud as he could.

Kevin grabbed Dean's left leg and with all the strength Dean had left inside him, he kicked with his right leg and hit Kevin straight in the temple. Kevin fell backwards and it gave Dean enough time to get back on his hands and knees to crawl towards Seth.

"Come on! Tag me in!" Seth shouted again.

Just as Dean reached up to tag Seth's hand, someone grabbed Seth's legs and yanked him down. He hit his head on the apron on his way down and crashed down hard on the floor. Through a blurry vision he watched that long, hazelnut brown hair move away from him.

"Devina?" He whispered.  
"D.D.," she said coolly.

Dean managed to pull himself up to his feeth and lean over the top rope as he watched her back towards the ramp. She smirked and lifted her hand, moving her fingers in some sort of wave. The tip of her tongue poked out at the corner of her mouth and she pointed behind him. He turned around just to be met by a helluva kick from Sami. He crashed down and was rolled up for the three count.

"Devina!" Roman roared.

Her head snapped towards him as he tromped around the ring towards her. She hadn't even noticed he had gotten back up.

"It's D.D.!" She shouted.  
"I don't give a fuck who you are! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" He shouted.

She backed further up the ramp but he was walking so fast. Even if she spun around and ran, he would reach her in no time. Rather keep her eyes on him. Luckily she didn't have to worry many seconds. Jinder came running in from behind with a clothesline that sent Roman down to the ground. Behind Jinder the two Singh brothers came running too and all three men started kicking Roman. He curled up into a ball but the kicking stopped sooner than expected. He looked up through his arms and saw the three men had backed away and she was standing there instead, looking down at him.

"Maybe you'll believe me now. Would your precious Devina have ruined your match like that? No, because she's weak. I'm the strong one," she said.

She crouched down and grabbed his hair. He grabbed her wrist with both hands but didn't have the strength to hold on as tight as he wanted.

"If you know where she is, tell us," he said.  
"Even if I knew, I would never tell you anything. It's much more fun this way," she laughed. "And I might know. Or I don't. What do you think?"  
"You'll regret this," he threatened.  
"Maybe, but at least I'll have a funny story to tell. What will you three have besides broken hearts and a bunch of people hating you for being three men against one woman? Take the high road, Roman. Leave this company and disappear like my stupid sister did," she said.

She yanked her hand away from him, gave him a twisted smirk and then disappeared up the ramp. He watched her leave and 5 seconds later Seth and Dean dumped down next to him.

"You alright?" Seth asked.  
"I think so," Roman looked around. "Where's Jinder and the looney toons?"  
"They all took off while you were lost in conversation with her," Dean said.  
"I wasn't lost," Roman moved up to sit. "Fuck!"  
"What is it?" Seth asked.  
"She looks like her, sounds like her and even smells like her. She smelled like fucking strawberries," Roman answered and sighed. "But I don't think it is her."  
"Just another one of Hunter's games to mess with us," Dean said.  
"It's working," Roman said.  
"Come on, big dog," Seth said.

Seth and Dean grabbed an arm each and helped Roman to his feet.

"Just so we're clear," Dean stared up the empty ramp. "Whoever that D.D. chick is, she's the enemy and she's going down."  
"Right on, brother," Roman said.  
"We just gotta clear our minds whenever she's near and not see her as Devina," Seth said.  
"That's easier said than done," Roman said.


	3. Light and day

"1... 2..."

D.D. stood with one foot on Bayley's throat, holding on to the top rope while pressing down her entire body weight on the defenseless woman.

"3... 4... Come on, D.D., break it up," the referee warned her.

She let go of the rope and stepped back, holding her hands up in the air while smirking. Bailey coughed and D.D. stepped forward, bending down to grab Bayley's hair. Something black jumped up on the apron in front of her and she jumped back fast as a hand reached for her. A smirking Seth stood in front of her. She turned her head only to see Roman to her left and Dean behind her. They had come without warning, jumping the barricade with the element of surprise. A nervous smile appeared on her face. She had seen them work like this many times before but she hadn't thought they would play like this against her.

"Come on, boys, can't we talk about this?" She tried.

They slowly started climbing through the ropes, taking way longer than necessary, trying to rattle her. Bayley rolled out and made herself disappear but D.D. couldn't care about the other woman. She turned around slowly as she watched them one at the time. It was just a matter of time before they would strike.

"Guess not," she answered her own question.

They all looked towards the ramp as Hunter and Batista came storming down. She sighed in relief. At least Hunter hadn't left her alone with the three hounds. The two men slid under the bottom rope where Roman and Seth jumped them immetiately. She backed up a bit only to find herself being locked in Dean's arms.

"You're either with us or against us," he sneered in her ear. "And since you're against us, you're getting the same fucking treatment as they are."  
"Please, don't hurt me, Dean," she pleaded lowly.

He was stunned by the tone in her voice. It wasn't the cold D.D. they had experienced. This was something else. Someone else. This was Devina. He was sure of it.

"Hunter's making me do it," she continued.

He let go of her immetiately while anger flushed through him.

"Devina," he said lowly.

He didn't get to say anything else because she ran forward and dropkicked Seth in the back. Seth tumbled away from Batista and both he and D.D. rolled out of the ring. They grabbed a foot each and yanked Hunter out from under Roman and all three of them ran up the ramp and away from the three men inside the ring.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted later that evening. "The camera wasn't close enough to pick up anything she said to me."

They were watching the replay from the match but the little conversation between him and her hadn't been caught. Only the image of him holding on to her and then letting go of her for what seemed as no reason at all.

"And you're sure she said he's making her do it?" Roman asked.  
"Positive," Dean answered.  
"The pain in my back says it was just another trick and it fucking worked," Seth carped.  
"Sorry," Dean muttered.

A knock sounded on the front door. Since both Dean and Seth were already seated on the couch and Roman was still standing, he chose to walk over and open. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Devina," he said.  
"Ssh," she shushed him. "Let me in or close the door."

He stepped aside and she walked into the house. As soon as the door close, Seth and Dean made their way out to them since they had heard her voice from the livingroom.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Seth sneered.  
"I'm so sorry, firestarter," she said.  
"Don't fucking call me that! Only Devina is allowed to call me that!" He shouted.  
"It's me, Seth," she walked over to him. "Look in my eyes. Don't tell me you don't know it's me."

He stared in her eyes for a few seconds while everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

"Light and day," he finally said. "Like the fucking sun."  
"It's me," she smiled.  
"Sunshine," he smiled back.

He crashed his lips down on hers, kissing her harshly, wanting to almost tear her apart with kisses to make up for the time she was gone. The kiss ended too soon when Dean tore her out of his arms to kiss her too.

"God damn it, darling, you had us fooled," he smiled as they broke apart.  
"I'm still here, lunatic," she ran her fingers through his hair. "Now where's my big dog?"  
"I'm here," Roman said.

He was right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and tipping her head backwards so he could bow down and kiss her. She giggled and spun around in his arms. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him again while he carried her towards the nearest room which happened to be her own room and put her down on the bed.

"We missed you so much, chipmunk," he said.

She pushed up towards him and he grinded his crotch against hers with a grin on his face while Seth and Dean moved in on either side of them. All three men worked together to get her naked fast. She watched as they undressed themselves and Seth was the first one to move down on the bed again, leaning over her while kissing her.

"Where have you been, sunshine? Why did you leave like that?" He asked.  
"Are we gonna talk or fuck?" She asked.  
"Both," Roman said from behind her.  
"Fuck first, talk later," Dean grinned.  
"You got your priorities straight, lunatic," she grinned back.

Her grin disappeared and was replaced with a surprised look combined with a loud moan as Seth thrust into her without warning. His lips continued moving over her skin while his hips kept a steady pace. She ran her nails down his back while pushing her hips up to meet his, skin slapping against skin, both of them moaning and crying out as he made them cum with seconds in between.

"Holy fuck, firestarter," she giggled. "Someone missed me."  
"More than you know," he said.

He pecked her lips and rolled off her. She hardly got the chance to take a single breath before Dean was there, thrusting straight into her, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them both around so that she was on top.

"There's the man I know," she rolled her hips. "Always love to have me on top."  
"Fucking love you, darling," he grabbed her hips and thrust up into her. "I always love to see you fall apart on top of me."

He got to see that around five minutes later. She cried out again, barely able to move, and he took over, thrusting up into her as fast as he could in search for his own release before she started coming down from her high. The second he came, he yanked her down on his chest to kiss her and run his fingers through her hair.

"My turn," Roman said.

She giggled in surprise as he grabbed her hips and lifted her off Dean. She landed on her knees and felt her feet dangle off the bed. He stood on the floor as he pushed into her, grabbing her hips and thrusting in hard but at a lower pace than Seth and Dean. His thrusts were deep, hitting in further than the others, making her cry out so fast, trembling from pleasure while her walls forced him to cum as well. He pulled out of her and Seth grabbed her just as she was about to collapse on the bed.

"I got you, sunshine," he said.

He pulled her up to lie between him and Dean while Roman walked out to wet a cloth with lukewarm water. He came in to find her with her eyes closed and a little smile on her face. She barely registered that he cleaned her up.

"We need to talk," Seth said.  
"Tomorrow," Dean looked at her. "Let her sleep for now."  
"Dean's right," Roman said. "She's finally here with us again. We can talk tomorrow."


	4. Chip 'n' Dale

"No, no, no, no, no!" Seth's voice went higher and higher. "Wake up! Wake the fuck up!"

Dean and Roman groaned at the same time. They didn't usually share the same bed but with Devina being in it the night before, neither of the men wanted to move out of the room and they had somehow figured out how to fit four people in a bed only meant for two.

"What the fuck is up your butt?" Dean grumbled.  
"She's gone!" Seth raged.

Dean and Roman sat up at the same time, suddenly feeling wide awake. Seth stood on the floor with a bewildered look on his face.

"What do you mean, she's gone?" Roman asked.  
"She's fucking gone, Roman! What else could I mean?" Seth shouted.  
"You sure?" Dean asked.  
"I've checked the entire house twice. She's not here," Seth answered.  
"Did you try calling her?" Roman asked.  
"What good would that do when her phone hasn't been on for the past two months?" Seth was back to shouting. "And of course I tried! I'm not an idiot!"  
"I didn't say you were!" Roman shouted back.  
"Alright, we all need to take a deep breath," Dean said.  
"She's fucking gone!" Seth whimpered. "Again!"

That night Breezango felt the fury of The Shield. It didn't take long to beat down Fandango and Tyler and the two men wisely chose to run away the second they got the chance. The three men paced the ring while staring up the ramp, waiting for anyone to come out and try and make them get out of the ring. As expected Hunter finally came out and she was walking next to him.

"Alright, boys, you had your fun. Run along now," Hunter said.  
"Not as long as she's standing beside you," Dean said.  
"D.D.? Why are you so interested in her?" Hunter chuckled.  
"Uh, I can answer that!" She raised her hand and grinned.  
"Well, be my guest," he said.

She ran her tongue over her teeth while looking down at the three men inside the ring. Despite them being angry as hell, they also looked so broken.

"Guess what I did last night," she said.  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
"I got laid," she answered.  
"Who was the lucky man?" He asked.

She pointed down towards the ring, pointing her finger at one man at the time as she started the little rhyme.

"Eenie meenie miney mo," she grinned again. "Hell, I took all three of them."

Hunter roared with laughter and she couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"I just had to see what my sister had been getting for so long. You were so fucking easy to fool," she said.  
"Devina, please," Roman said.  
"Devina's not here, boys. She's never gonna be here again. You wanted me to be her so bad that you ended up cheating on her. Do you honestly think she'll ever come back now?" She asked.  
"But you knew our nicknames," Seth said.  
"Just because we didn't talk, doesn't mean I didn't keep track on her. I fucking stalked her for years and she had no clue. There's not a damn thing I don't know about her," she said.  
"Why?" Seth asked.  
"Why not?" She fired back. "Light and day, Seth. Like the fucking sun. Wasn't that what you said? Do you still see me sparkle?"  
"Fuck you!" Dean shouted.  
"You did," she smirked. "Last night. You were really good. I finally understand what she saw in the three of you. Damn good dicks but that's all you're good for. Fucking! I can't use you for anything else and apparently neither could Devina because she fucking left you."

Roman who was normally the cool headed one suddenly burst forward. Seth and Dean grabbed his arms to hold him back, not sure if he wanted to get up the ramp to get his hands on Hunter or D.D. Probably both.

"Now is not the time," Seth said.  
"I don't fucking care!" Roman shouted.

He watched as she blew a kiss at them and then waved her fingers in the air like she did the day she made them lose against Kevin, Sami and Jinder.

"See you around, boys," she said.  
"Fucking count on it!" Dean shouted.  
"You can't hide forever!" Roman shouted.  
"I'm right here out in the open," she spread her arms. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
"You can't get rid of us!" Dean sneered.  
"Just fucking quit! Leave! No one wants you here!" She shouted.

Back home in the house later that evening, the three Shield members were once again in a bad mood. This D.D. girl had managed to play them twice now, breaking their hearts all over.

"What are we gonna do?" Seth asked.  
"We're not fucking quitting, I'll tell you that much!" Dean growled.  
"I know that but what about her? She'll continue pulling us apart piece by piece," Seth said.  
"I don't know," Roman shook his head. "It's so fucking hard to be around her when all we see is Devina."  
"I don't care," Dean grumbled.  
"Dean," Roman said.  
"No, I don't care!" Dean raised his voice. "I'm gonna sit here and watch cartoons all night and I don't wanna hear another word about that bitch!"

He grabbed the remote and turned on a 24 hour cartoon channel. Chip 'n' Dale was currently running. Dean leaned forward and stared at the two chipmunks on the screen.

"Chipmunk," Roman sighed since it was his chosen nickname for her.  
"Dale!" Dean jumped up from the couch. "It's her! It's fucking Devina! I knew it!"  
"Okay, I'm lost," Seth said.  
"Remember in the beginning of our relationship when her and I watched this show one day and she shared the story about her brother nicknaming her Dale when they were kids because he thought she was as goofy as the character?" Dean asked.  
"Vaguely," Seth answered. "I still don't follow where you're going with this."  
"D.D.," Dean looked at them. "As in Devina Dale. It has to be what it stand for. It has to be her."

Roman and Seth exchanged a look and then looked back at Dean.

"Like a secret code?" Roman asked.  
"Only one way to find out," Dean answered.  
"How?" Seth asked.  
"Call her brother. Ask him how many sisters he has," Dean answered.  
"Fuck! Why didn't we think of that before? Do we have his number?" Seth asked.  
"I still got it from the time where we wanted to surprise her for her birthday and I stole his number from her phone," Roman answered.  
"Call him!" Dean demanded.


	5. This is gonna sound crazy

"Hello?" A tired voice sounded.  
"Devin?" Roman asked.  
"Speaking," Devin answered.  
"It's Roman," Roman said.  
"Hi Roman. Sorry, I didn't recognize your voice. How's Devina?" Devin asked.  
"You don't know?" Roman asked.  
"Know what?" Devin asked.  
"She went missing two months ago. We were hoping you had heard from her," Roman answered.  
"I'm on my way," Devin said.  
"Listen, Devin, I just need to ask you one thing," Roman said.  
"I said I'm on my way!" Devin cut him off. "I'll see you in the morning."

Their night had ended with that phone call. Devin had hung up right after, undoubtedly already heading for his car to drive all night to get to them. Roman, Seth and Dean had tried to get as much sleep as possible but they all sat with red eyes next morning as the coffee brewed.

"Open up!" Devin shouted and pounded at the door at the same time.  
"He sounds mad," Seth chuckled sadly.

Roman walked out and let him in. He looked just as tired as they did but he had been driving all night. In his hand he held a cardboard tray with four large cups of coffee.

"My hero," Dean eyed the coffee.  
"I don't know how you take your coffee so I hope you can all make due with vanilla latte," Devin said.  
"It's perfect," Seth managed to smile. "Thanks."

Devin handed out the coffee and flopped down on the couch next to Seth.

"So what happened? Where is she? Where's my sister?" He asked.  
"We're not sure," Roman answered.  
"But we will be in a minute," Dean looked at Devin. "How many sisters do you have?"  
"Just that one," Devin answered.  
"You sure about that?" Dean asked.  
"Of course I'm sure," Devin answered a bit angrily.  
"So no secret twin hidden that your parents never told you about? Maybe they got separated at birth. There's only, what, one year between the two of you. You wouldn't exactly remember if there were two of them," Dean said.

Devin stared at Dean as if he had grown two heads.

"A twin? Are you absolutely shitting me right now?" Devin asked.  
"We wish," Seth answered.  
"My parents tried so hard to get more kids. They wanted a whole football team. There's no way they would have given up a twin. No fucking way," Devin said.

Roman, Seth and Dean exchanged some looks and nodded.

"I take it, you're still not watching the show," Roman said.  
"I don't like it. It's too violent. It's so nerve wracking watching my sister get beaten up. My heart can't take it," Devin said.  
"You would have known she had been gone if you had watched," Dean said.  
"Dean," Roman sighed.  
"Or you could have called me two months ago!" Devin sneered.  
"It's not like you reached out to her either or you would have found out her phone was turned off and that she would never call you back!" Dean sneered back.

Devin leaned forward and buried his head in his hands.

"I know. I've been so caught up in my divorce. Roylene is trying to bleed me dry. I haven't been able to think about anyone or anything else," he said.  
"No one's blaming you for anything," Roman said.  
"Sorry," Dean said.  
"I'm sorry too," Devin said. "I know you three love her and she loves you. As weird as I found this relationship in the beginning, all I saw was my sister being so happy around you and that's the only thing that matters. Fuck, I should have know something was wrong. It's been two months. What kind of a brother am I?"

Seth placed a hand on Devin's shoulder and Devin looked up from his hands, revealing his tear stained face.

"Mind coming to the ring with us tonight?" Seth asked.  
"I can't fight," Devin said.  
"We don't need you to. There's someone we like you to meet," Seth said.  
"Who?" Devin asked.  
"We're hoping you can tell us," Seth answered.  
"I don't understand," Devin said.

Roman walked around the couch and sat down on the edge of the coffee table so he could look Devin in the eyes.

"We need your help," he said.  
"Of course. Anything," Devin said. "But what does it have to do with Devina?"  
"Better lean back because this is gonna sound crazy," Roman said.


	6. He needs protection

"Here is your winner by disqualification: Bayley!" JoJo announced.

It wasn't a victory Bayley could enjoy. She had passed out when D.D. had done the same trick with standing on her throat, only this time she hadn't cared about the referee's five count and therefore ended up being disqualified. Two referees carried Bayley out of there.

"That's what you get when you mess with me!" D.D. looked around. "Anyone else wanna try? I dare you! Come down here and fucking try to get one single punch in!"  
"And how is Hunter gonna react to that?" Seth asked.

She snapped her head towards the stairs where the three men were already half the way down.

"You know how he's gonna react, Seth," Dean stopped in front of the barricade. "Daddy isn't gonna let his little girl get hurt."

He jumped over the barricade followed by Seth and Roman. They spread out like always, taking a side each, jumping up on the apron and buying their time on the other side of the ropes.

"But daddy doesn't always get to decide what happens around here," Dean said.  
"You're not the only one that can play games," Roman said.

She spun around as they moved slowly, starting to climb through the ropes. She turned for the free side, the side towards the ramp, and her jaw dropped as she saw Devin walk down. It felt like time stood still and suddenly he stood on the fourth side of the ring, climbing through the ropes like Roman, Seth and Dean. She was surrounded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I came to see you. What happened, Devina? Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"D.D.!" She shouted. "I'm not fucking Devina! You know this, Devin! We grew up together!"  
"Are you tripping on shrooms?" He asked.

If it hadn't been so sufficating and serious to stand between all four of them, she surely would have laughed. Instead she looked at him while licking her lips.

"I'm not her," she said.  
"I'm sorry, D.D. I didn't recognize you at first," he said.  
"What?" Roman snapped his head up.  
"They look so alike," Devin said.  
"But you said..." Seth started.  
"Even mom and dad couldn't tell them apart," Devin continued.

He nodded at D.D. and she nodded back.

"Only one question left now," Devin said. "Where is Devina?"  
"Gone," she answered.

She took a step towards him and he moved to the side before any of the guys could react. She ran for it, jumping through the ropes and hurried up the ramp. That was not how they had agreed it going down back in the house. Devin had messed up everything. He gave the guys a half hearted smile and a shoulder shrug before leaving the ring too.

"What the hell was that?" Dean shouted the moment they were back in the house.  
"I had to," Devin said.  
"You fucking lied to us this morning when you said there was no twin," Seth said.  
"No, I didn't," Devin said.  
"Then what was that?" Roman asked.  
"She licked her lips," Devin answered.  
"So fucking what? Everyone does that from time to time," Dean said.  
"It was our secret code when we were children to back each other up no matter what the other person said. That was Devina. I don't know why she's playing her own twin but I can still assure you that there isn't actually a real twin out there," Devin said.

They all jumped as the front door slammed open and three seconds later an angry Devina came storming into the livingroom, pounding her fists into Devin's chest, crying and screaming. He wrapped his arms around her and she grabbed his shirt.

"Why did you come here?" She cried. "Why did you have to come here, you idiot?"  
"I came looking for you," he said.  
"We called him," Roman said.  
"Why would you do that? I had everything under control," she said.  
"You left us!" Seth yelled.  
"I had to!" She yelled back.  
"Why, chipmunk?" Roman asked.

He placed a hand on her back and she shivered from his touch. The charade was up. No more pretending to be an evil twin that had never existed. At least not around them.

"I did it for you," she looked at Devin.

She took out her phone and turned it on.

"Oh, you still have it," Dean said sarcastically.  
"I've listened to every voicemail and read every text from you," she said.

She opened a photo album and handed Devin the phone. He started scrolling through picture after picture of himself. Him at home, driving in his car, at work, working out in the gym, going grocery shopping, everywhere he would usually go.

"You're stalking me?" He asked.  
"Hunter is," she answered. "He sent me all those pictures, threatening to make it look like an accident if I didn't either disappear or broke The Shield apart."  
"And in the end you disappearing would make us break apart," Seth said. "Or so he hoped."  
"Still standing," Dean huffed.

Devin handed her phone back to her.

"So why this whole evil twin thing?" He asked.  
"I couldn't stay away," she looked briefly at all three guys. "I didn't think it would actually work but I had to try. He bought it straight away. He didn't think for one second I would actually come back."  
"It was a crazy idea, darling," Dean said.  
"But now you're here and we can work towards a solution," Roman said.

She gave him a sad look and shook her head. She took a couple of steps backwards while the guys followed with a couple of steps forward.

"Chipmunk?" Roman asked nervously.  
"I can't," she looked at Devin. "He'll kill you, Devin. This is not a game and it won't just be a beatdown you'll wake up from at the hospital. He'll fucking kill you."  
"But he's here right now. Hunter doesn't know where we live," Seth said.  
"For how long? When are you going back, Devin?" She sneered and gave all of them an angry look. "Why couldn't you just have played along and fucking quit as I asked you to? Once you were gone, I would have followed you wherever you went. Hunter wouldn't care anymore if you weren't there to constantly pull him down."  
"Because he doesn't get to decide!" Dean shouted.  
"Just stay, sunshine. We'll protect you," Seth said.  
"I don't need protection, Seth!" She shouted and pointed at Devin. "He does!"

They all looked at Devin for a second and she spun around and stormed out of the house.

"No!" Dean ran after her. "Fuck! She's gone!"  
"Not again," Seth whimpered.

Dean came walking back in while Devin sat down on a chair.

"I had no idea I was being followed," he said.  
"It's not your fault. Hunter is not a man to mess with," Roman said.  
"What are our options?" Seth asked.  
"Leave it as it is right now where we'll start ignoring her," Roman said.  
"Fuck, no!" Dean raged.  
"Then we can quit," Roman said.  
"Nope, not gonna happen either!" Dean crossed his arms.  
"Or Devin can stay here," Seth said.  
"Huh?" Devin looked up.

For a few seconds everyone was quiet while they stared at Seth.

"Think about it. Hunter doesn't know where we live and we tend to keep it that way, right?" Seth asked.  
"Right," Dean agreed.  
"The entire basement is basically an apartment on its own. There's both kitchen and bathroom down there and its own entrance so Devin can live there and both have his own place or come up here to join us for family time," Seth said.  
"Family time," Roman chuckled. "Devina's gonna love that."  
"Exactly," Seth beamed. "She's gonna love it."

Dean drummed his fingers on his collarbone as he thought about it for a few seconds.

"How are things with your divorce?" He asked.  
"We're fighting over the house," Devin answered.  
"If you just give it to her, then what?" Dean asked.  
"Then we're done. It's the only thing left," Devin answered.  
"Attached to your work?" Seth asked.  
"My boss is an asshole but I do like tending to the garden around the hotel," Devin answered.  
"We need a gartner," Seth grinned. "We don't have time to take care of it ourselves and you've seen how big it is. You in?"


	7. Full of surprises

Something was different the next night when The Shield stood with their fists together over Curtis Axel's fallen body. Everyone could see it. They seemed more lighthearted and carefree, as if a burden had been lifted off their shoulders. Of course they didn't get to celebrate long before Hunter's music roared through the speakers and he entered with Devina by his side.

"Don't you three look happy?" He chuckled. "What happened? You got laid last night?"  
"Don't look at me. I only went there once," Devina said.

Unexpectedly the three men jumped out of the ring and headed for the barricade.

"What? You ain't got nothing to say to us?" Hunter asked.

The three men stopped and looked at each other before some stage crew came running with a microphone that Dean snatched out of the poor guy's hand.

"Oh, I got plenty to say to you, Hunter. We all do. But just you. We ain't got nothing left to say to her. Take your bitch somewhere else because we're done with your games," he said.  
"You expect me to believe that?" Hunter asked.  
"Believe whatever the fuck you want!" Seth sneered.  
"We'll come for you, Hunter, just like we always have. Like we used to back when Devina was here. But we don't want anything to do with D.D. so as long as she's around you, you can look like the better man on top of your game. We can wait till you're flying solo again," Roman said.

He dropped the microphone and all three men jumped the barricade and headed for the stairs.

"Get back here!" Hunter shouted. "You look at me when I'm talking to you! I demand some god damn respect!"

They didn't turn around but just continued up the stairs while he raged on top of the ramp. Soon they were gone and away from every angry word he spat out there.

"And now we wait," Seth said lowly as they headed for the locker room.

Two weeks went by like that. They would fight as usual and walk away whenever Hunter came out to try and stir up something. When Hunter or any of his allies were in the ring, The Shield stayed away.

After two weeks it changed. Devina was still vicious inside the ring. This evening she was up against Dana, coming out on top as expected. What she didn't expect was the three Shield members suddenly sliding into the ring fast without any warning or slow movement, surrounding her right away.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously.

Hunter's music roared through the speakers and he came walking out fast with Batista next to him.

"I knew you couldn't stay away!" He pointed at them. "I fucking knew it!"  
"You're just so pretty," Dean snickered.  
"Shut up, Ambrose!" Batista shouted.  
"Come down here and make me," Dean challenged.  
"Don't think I won't!" Batista shouted.  
"Still waiting," Dean said.  
"Enough!" Hunter cut them off.

He strode down the ramp with Batista following. They walked all the way down and stopped in front of the ring.

"I'm about to call out Randy and Kane if you don't let her go," Hunter said.  
"Uh, scary," Roman chuckled.  
"Just hand her over and take your beatdown like a man," Hunter said.

She felt scared being stuck between the two parties. Not scared for her own safety or the guys' safety. Scared for her brother's safety. She let out a little whimper as Seth's hand landed on her lower back. He leaned in close to her ear so the cameras or the two men in front of the ring wouldn't catch anything.

"Devin's safe," he whispered. "Your call."  
"Don't lie to me," she whispered.  
"I'm not. He's back at our house for good. We fucking hired him as our gartner," he chuckled lowly.  
"I miss you, Seth. All of you," she whispered. "I wanna come home."

Without allowing him to answer, she walked out of the little circle they had surrounded her in. Hunter smirked as she walked towards him and climbed through the ropes.

"Looks like she's coming with me. Good choice, boys. It's not like you could ever handle a woman like her. Devina would roll over like a dog but her sister here is something else," Hunter said.  
"She's just full of surprises," Dean said.  
"That she is," Hunter agreed.

The three men took a step forward and Hunter backed up while holding up a hand.

"Wow, easy there, boys. I thought we saw eye to eye on this," he said.  
"You thought wrong," Roman said.

Devine ducked under the ring and shortly after she came out with Hunter's sledgehammer in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Good call," Hunter laughed.  
"Man, it's heavy," she said.

She swung it up to lay on her shoulder while admiring the head of the hammer.

"Looks good on you," Batista said.  
"Thanks," she said.

The second Hunter and Batista turned their focus back to the ring, she acted without thinking about it. The hammer came crushing into Batista's kneecap, making him scream out in pain.

"It looks good on your too," she chuckled.  
"What the hell?" Hunter asked.

He turned to reach for her but was immetiately taken out by Seth that came flying through the ropes with a suicide dive. He crashed down on the ground along with Hunter, wrenching in pain from the impact. The sound of men shouting had her look up to see Randy and Kane on their way down the ramp. She grabbed under Seth's arms and tried pulling him away.

"Come on, Seth!" She shouted. "Work with me here!"

Randy was the first one to arrive only to be taken out by a suicide dive too, this time from Dean. Dean landed better and rolled around to get back up and help her pull Seth away. Meanwhile Roman had made it out of the ring and met Kane with a bone crushing spear.

"You alright, firestarter?" She pushed Seth's hair out of his face.  
"I'm great, sunshine. Your smile is the only medicine I need," he answered.  
"You cheeky monkey," she laughed.  
"Hey darling," Dean grabbed her head and kissed her. "Don't fucking run again."  
"Never, lunatic," she said.  
"I'm gonna go help Roman. Get Seth up on his feet," he said.

Dean ran to Roman and jumped down on Randy that tried to get back up. Kane still struggled to breathe so Roman turned his attention to Hunter that was trying to get up too. Batista still howled in pain while his kneecap was clearly out of place.

"All done?" Dean looked at the two beaten men.  
"For now," Roman smirked.

They moved back to Devina and Seth that had gotten up to stand. Roman ruffled Seth's hair and chuckled before placing a hand on Devina's cheek and leaning down to kiss her.

"Ready to come home, chipmunk?" He asked.  
"So fucking ready, big dog," she answered.

It was a short car ride home and they quickly let her in on everything with her brother. The two weeks where they had been ignoring her had been to buy enough time for Devin to sign over the house to Roylene, quit his job and move his things to their house. She jumped out of the car when they arrived and ran inside the house. When they entered 30 seconds later they found her hanging on her brother with her arms locked around his neck.

"Relax, Devina," he laughed. "Everything's okay now. Hunter's never gonna find out I'm here."  
"I was so scared when I couldn't protect you," she said.  
"No more fear," he put her down on her feet. "We can talk in the morning. I think you got three guys that are dying for some alone time with you."

He hadn't even made it to the basement door before Seth was in front of her, kissing her and backing her into her room. Roman and Dean followed behind, undressing as they went, leaving a trail of clothes all along. She worked on Seth's pants while all three men tried getting her out of her clothes as well. It ended in laughter but they got it done and soon she found herself on the bed with Dean and Roman on either side of her, toying with her nipples and leaving kisses and bites over her skin.

"I missed you so much," she fought the tears back.  
"Ssh darling, we're gonna take care of you," Dean's lips sealed her mouth in a kiss.

She arched up and moaned into his mouth as Seth had managed to move between her legs unnoticed and let his tongue run over her clit.

"Seth!" His name disappeared into Dean's mouth.  
"Hold her still," Seth chuckled.

Dean and Roman each placed a leg over hers to pull them apart. Seth leaned down again to let his tongue run over her clit again. Once again she arched and tried twisting around but the guys held her locked down tight.

"Enjoy it, chipmunk," Roman said lowly in her ear. "There's three of us and one of you. How long do you think you're gonna last?"  
"Please!" She whimpered.  
"We're all taking turns down there before moving on to fucking you," Dean said. "We got a whole lot of lost time to make up for."


End file.
